Dis le moi encore
by blackb0mb
Summary: Le tome 18 refait à ma façon. Nobu rejoint Shin dans le comissariat. Et là leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre ne font plus aucun doutes.


Dis le moi encore

**Dis le moi encore**

**Fandom** : Nana  
**Pairing** : Nobu /Shin  
**Spoiler** : Je m'inspire du tome 18. Certain dialogues ne sont pas de moi mais du livre.  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à Ai Yazawa.

**Note : **J'ai voulu faire un long OS. Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas autant écrit. Des que j'ai fini ce one shot je reprend et termine ma fic « Ennemis juré ou amant cachés ».

Bonne lecture D

_**« J'avais beau la chercher partout, je ne la trouvais pas cette clé qui m'indiquerait où tu es.**_

_**Et maintenant que j'ai arrêté de chercher…je l'ai enfin entre les mains. »**_

I – Shin

J'enfile mon maillot, je me passe sous la douche, marche dans le pédiluve (bassin pour pieds).

La piscine est presque vide. Il y a juste un coup de papi mamie et une petite bande de jeunes filles. Elles doivent avoir plus ou moins mon âge. Instinctivement je me regarde dans la vitre. Certes j'ai un beau visage, mais je ne suis pas très grand et un peu maigrichon. En même temps, depuis ma rupture avec Reira je n'ai plus d'appétit. J'ai encore perdu trois kilos.

Les filles me regardent la bouche ouverte. Je les ignore et je plonge. Je touche le fond. Je continu a nager en bas jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles me fasse trop mal et que mes poumons n'ai plus d'aire. J'adore cette sensation. Rester toujours plus longtemps sous l'eau. On n'entend plus rien car l'eau étouffe les bruits. On nage dans un monde de calme. Et quand on remonte la réalité et son brouhaha nous donne une claque. Dans ma vie antérieure j'ai du être un poisson.

Quand je refais surface, j'ai traversé la piscine de toute sa longueur et je suis à coté des filles. Elles gloussent, c'est exaspérant, l'une d'elles me fixe. Soudain ces yeux s'illuminent.

« Mais c'est Shin-ichi ! De blast ! »

Et les voilà qui piaillent de plus belles, elles vont le raconter a toutes leurs amies et aucune ne les croiront. Vraiment les ados m'horripilent.

Je regarde ma montre. Dix heures. Merde Shun mon manager doit m'attendre devant chez moi. On va encore se faire engueuler. Mais je ne peux pas leur dire que sans mon heure de nage tout les matin je ne tiendrais pas.

Je me rhabille, court, et saute dans la voiture.

Quand on arrive Nana me lance un regarde noir mais je n'y prête pas attention. Shun se fait enguirlandé pendant que Gimpei me demande si tout va bien. Je réponds que je me suis juste levé en retard.

Je prend ma basse, la répète commence. La salle est vraiment géante. J'ai hâte de jouer devant tous nos fans en délire.

On joue encore et encore si bien qu'il est déjà vingt heures. On ne s'est arrêté que pour manger.

Shun me ramène.

« Réveille toi à l'heure demain ok ? D'ailleurs Gim Chan m'a demandé de te ramener au Ryô ce soir. »

Vbrrrrrr Vbrrrrrr. Un sms ? De qui ? Layla… :

_« Je suis rentrée au japon aujourd'hui_

_Quoi que tu penses, quoi qu'on me dise,_

_Finalement je ne peux pas t'oublier,_

_Je ne veux pas faire comme s'il ne_

_S'était rien passer entre nous._

_J'aimerais qu'on en reparle. Alors_

_Appelle moi. J'attends ton appel. »_

Qu'est ce qu'elle a à s'accrocher comme ça ? C'est elle qui a rompu non ? Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière.

« Eh, tu m'écoutes ? dit Shun »

« La ferme, Je peux bien rentre chez moi. Je ne vois pas qui ça peut déranger. »

« Mais si tu arrives en retard demain, ça va embêter tout le monde. »

« Oui je sais. Demain je me lèverai à l'heure, promis. Mais laisse moi au moins faire ce que je veux de mon temps libre. »

« Ok j'ai compris. Je viendrais te chercher à la première heure demain matin ça te va ? »

« Mais on répète à partir de midi non ? »

« Tu vas rentrer au Ryô pendant que tout le monde sera encore en train de dormir. Pense un peu à moi. Je prends un risque là. »

« Excuse moi.»

« Tu sais je comprends que ça t'énerve de ne plus avoir de temps libre entre le boulot et le Ryô. Moi je ne tiendrais pas le coup. »

« Oui mais les autres membres du groupe bossent sérieusement eux. Je suis un raté c'est tout. »

« Tu trouves ? Yasu et Nobu se sont chacun trouvé une copine dans le Ryô et ça leur permet de se changer les idées. Ce n'est pas sérieux du tout. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais peut être sortir avec Misato moi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Ca ne va pas ?! Tu te ferais tuer par le boss ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi par le boss ? »

« Bah tu sais, Misato ou plutôt Mai, c'est une employée en laquelle le boss place beaucoup d'espoir. Rien de plus. »

Oui enfaîte, le Boss va faire de Misato soit une deuxième Yuri soit sa petite amie.

On arrive à l'appart. Je rentre. Oups ! Mon frère est là ! Je baisse la tête pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

« Shin-ichi ? »

Zut c'est raté.

« Ca faisait un bail. Que vient faire une star comme toi ici ? »

Et il me pose des questions en plus !

« Tu devrais apprendre le japonais depuis le temps. »

Trouver une excuse pour qu'il ne sache pas que je viens pour voir Ryôko.

« Je passe… Récupérer des trucs dans ma chambre. »

« Elle n'existe plus ta chambre. »

Quoi ?

« Papa l'a transformée en bibliothèque »

Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Bah… il ne m'a jamais vraiment considéré comme son fils après tout.

Mon frère ne bouge pas. Il doit attendre que je fasse demi tour. Je me retourne. Le regarde. Il n'a presque pas changé. Dire qu'avant je l'admirais tant. J'avoue qu'il me manque un peu.

Oh non. Et voilà un coup de blues, sans prévenir. Je ne connais que deux personnes capables de m'aider pour retrouver le sourire. Hachi ou Nobu. Hachi doit être avec Takumi. Pas envie de le voir. Direction, l'appart de Nobu Où plutôt sa chambre que j'ai l'habitude de squatter.

Sur la route j'envoi un message a Ryôko pour lui dire que je passerai plus tard. Et j'en envoi un a Nobu pour savoir s'il est bien dans sa chambre du Ryô.

Vbrrrrrr Vbrrrrrr.

_« Oui et je suis tout seul T.T_

_Dans ma chambre au Ryô_

_Yuri tourne jusqu'à minuit._

_Ou alors elle me trompe 0.o'_

_x'D. Tu viens ? 3 Comme_

_Au bon vieux temps. »_

Je l'…adore !

Quinze minutes plus tard je suis chez lui. Pas besoin de frapper il ouvre la porte des que j'arrive.

« Oula, dit-il en me voyant, Toi t'as la tête des mauvais jours. »

J'acquiesce en silence et entre. Je pose mon sac et m'installe sur le canapé que je connais si bien. Il va chercher deux bières et s'assoit à mes côtés. Il attend probablement que je lui parle. Il est comme ça Nobu. Patient et attentif. Il est le seul qui est au courant pour moi et Reira. Mis à part Hachi et son mari.

« Elle me prend pour un con ou quoi ? »

Lisant l'incompréhension dans ses yeux je lui fait lire le message.

On parle d'elle pendant une heure ou deux.

La fatigue se fait sentir, il n'est que vingt-deux heures mais avec la journée qu'on vient de passer…

Nobu papillonnent des yeux. Il n'est pas aussi beau que Ren, mais il dégage quelque chose de beaucoup plus attirants. Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux et replie ses jambes. Comme un enfant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me met à lui caresser les cheveux. Nobu se laisse câliner.

Comment peut on vivre sans une personne comme lui ? Qui vous écoute jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

« _I need your love; I'm like a broken rose »_

Tiens, il a mis notre premier single en sonnerie.

Nobu grogne.

« Tu peux regarder qui c'est 'steuplait. »

« C'est un message d'Asami. Répondit-je après avoir extirpé son portable de sa poche. »

« Lis le moi »

« Je rentre pas ce soir mon lapin. Je dors chez une amie. On est aller au restau et tout. Je rentre demain avant midi pour ta répète. A demain 3 »

Silence. Nobu se redresse et m'arrache le portable des mains. Comme si j'avais fait une blague de mauvais goût. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et :

« Elle est avec un homme sinon elle n'aurait pas précisé leurs activité et serait rentrée plus tôt. »

Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire a part que c'était évident qu'elle le trompait, je lui serre la main gentiment. D'ailleurs depuis quand je suis aussi gentil ? Nobu essai de me sourire puis reprend sa place sur mes genoux.

« Pourquoi elle me font toutes ça ? Elles ne m'aiment pas ? Me murmure-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. »

« Qui ne peut pas t'aimer, tu es tellement adorable. Dis je en chuchotant. »

A-t-il entendu ? ' Sais pas. Avec tout ça j'ai oublié Ryôko.

« J'y vais Nobu. Tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas. »

Il grogna un oui et s'endormit totalement. Je ne pus m'empêché de l'embrasser sur la joue. J'ai faillit me blottir contre lui. Il sent si bon. Je me reprend et part chez Ryôko.

Arrivé chez elle on a tout de suite fait l'amour. Les femmes d'âge murs savent faire tellement de choses.

Après on a bu. Elle est allée chercher quelque chose, en attendant moi je pense à Nobu. Il va mieux ? Elle revint avec de l'herbe. De la marihuana. Parfait pour oublier tous mes soucis.

2h45 : Sa y est je suis complètement défoncés. C'est quoi cette sirène ? Les flics ? On est tellement shooté qu'on peur rien faire ou dire et ils nous emmènent. Comment je vais faire pour être a l'heure ? On va encore une fois de plus m'engueuler. Et Nobu ? Il va être déçu non ? La seule phrase que je dis a voix haute « Et Nobu ? » Et après c'est le trou noir.

_**« Dis Hachi, est ce que tu avances dans la vie de manière a ne rien regretter quel que soit le moment de sa fin ? »**_

II- Nobu

Il est bientôt minuit. Shin vient tout juste de partir. Ces paroles raisonnent encore dans me tête. Lui qui a tant de mal à se dévoiler surtout sur ces sentiments ? Il vient de me dire qu'il me trouve adorable !

Tout à coup je me sens seul sans lui.

Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois qu'il m'a parlé de téléphone et ensuite il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue.

C'es plutôt lui qui est adorable !

Je me lève du canapé et me traîne jusque dans mon lit. Je m'effondre.

_J'ai chaud. Shin est devant moi. Il s'avance, pose ses mains sur mes jambes. Je suis assis sur un nuage ? Puis son visage est très près du mien ? Il m'embrasse, s'assoit sur moi et…_

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Il est 2h49 du matin ? Ouf c'est juste les flics qui passent.

La sensation de chaleur m'envahit de nouveau et mon rêve me revient.

Je frissonne mi excité, mi horrifié. Shin est un homme et qui plus est mon meilleur ami ! Et puis moi j'ai Asami.

Asami … Est-elle vraiment avec une amie ? Je l'espère.

Je me lève. Bois de l'eau fraîche et me recouche.

BIIIP BIIIP BIIIP

Déjà l'heure de se lever ? Tient Asami est rentrée. Elle se douche.

Je rejoins les autres en pyjama.

Je vois Shun et Yasu en conversation animée. Apparemment Shin n'aurait pas été à l'heure de leur rendez vous. Je me tais sur son passage dans ma chambre. Asami m'en voudrais.

« Peu importe ! C'est fait, C'est fait ! S'emporte Gimpei. Mais comment explique tu qu'il ne soit nulle part ?! Tu l'as bien cherché ?! »

Il est en colère sa change de d'habitude.

Ah Nana arrive. Elle aussi à l'air dans tous ses états. J'avoue que moi aussi je m'inquiète. Beaucoup même, je me sens un peu coupable.

Asami me colle depuis ce matin…tant mieux ?

« Arrêtez de paniquer comme ça. Il va bien finir par réapparaître un jour. Dit Asami »

« Faut pas qu'il réapparaisse « un jour » ! répondit-je. Si on le retrouve pas vite on va être en retard pour la répète. »

Enfin c'est surtout pour ce soir qu'il a intérêt d'être là !

« Et surtout on donne un concert ce soir ! s'exclame Nana »

« Shin n'est pas un garçon irresponsable qui sèche le travail, fait Gimpei en fixant Asami. Il n'est pas comme toi ! »

Eh oh du calme avec elle.

« Il ne se nourrissait pas assez ces derniers temps…continu Gimpei. Peu être qu'il a eu un malaise et qu'il a été transporté à l'hôpital. »

Un malaise ? Non, enfin, je l'espère !

« Si c'était le cas, l'agence en aurait été informée. Déclare Miu. »

« C'est vrai, acquiesce Yasu. Il doit encore avoir oublié de se réveiller chez un pote. »

« UN POTE ? C'est une fille j'en suis sûre. Cri Nana. »

Une fille ? Encore ? Pourquoi je m'énerve moi ?

« Mais si jamais il a été victime d'un accident, insiste Gimpei »

« Si c'était le cas, l'agence en aurait été informée, répète Miu. »

TULULUT TULULUT

« C'est l'agence, s'écrit Gimpei. Il a eu un accident ! »

« T'est soûlant à force ! S'énerve nana. Grouille toi de décrocher ! »

En disant cela elle lui arrache le téléphone des mains.

« Allô ? »

Je me rapproche d'elle pour suivre la discussion.

Asami toujours accroché à moi. Elle s'est transformée en pot de colle ? Elle était déjà comme ça avant ? Oh mais avant quoi ? Avant ce rêve…

« _C'est Nana ? On est dans la merde, dit la voix au bout du fil._ »

« Comment ça ? »

« _Shin s'est fait choper par les flics_. _La police a débarqué dans l'appartement d'une femme appelé Ryôko avec qui il était. Ils ont été pris en flag_. _Impossible de s'en tirer. Ils avaient de la Marihuana._ »

« Pourquoi la police a débarqué comme ça ?! »

« _Je sais pas, quelqu'un a du les balancer. On va discuter pour savoir ce qu'on fait de la tournée. Mais l'activité de Blast est remise en cause. Sans parler de l'opinion publique. Mais pour l'instant chercher un remplaçant_.»

« Elle va durer encore longtemps cette réunion, demande Nana, Si on ne se grouille pas de chercher un bassiste on sera jamais prêt pour le concert. »

« Mais c'est pas dit qu'il soit maintenu, je réplique. »

Comment a-t-il pu se foutre dans une merde pareille ?

« Bien sûr que si on va le faire ! s'exclame Nana. Et puis d'abord pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas laissée participer à la réunion ?! »

« Ca doit être parce qu'avec une personne qui régit de manière aussi émotive, ils pourraient pas discuter correctement tu crois pas ? Dit Asami. Nana la regarde de travers. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Continue-t-elle en se mettant du vernis ce qui me laisse tranquille. Si le boss veut que vous donniez ce concert, vous n'allez pas avoir le choix. »

« Moi je me sens pas d'attaque, J'explique, Sans lui ça va être dur ! On est arrivés jusque-là tous les quatre, s'il manque un de nous ça ne veut plus rien dire »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Grogne Nana. On se croirait dans une série pour ados ! C'est ridicule ! »

Asami explose de rire. Merci le soutien.

« Mais tu sais bien qu'il ne nous suffit pas d'avoir un bassiste ! »

« Ben si justement. Vu la situation, tant qu'il sait jouer, ça peut être n'importe qui. »

« Mais ça va mettre un coup à l'enthousiasme des fans (et surtout au mien enfaîte) »

« Dans ce cas, et si vous demandiez a Ren de jouer ? Propose Asami. »

Elle m'épate des fois. Où est ce qu'elle est allée chercher cette idée alors que même nous on y a pas pensé ?! Mais Ren ne voudra jamais !

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Je crie. On ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ren peut jouer avec vous sans problème non ?»

« Impossible, parce que Ren a quitté notre groupe. On ne peut pas l'ennuyer avec ce genre de demande. Expliquai-je. »

« Mais s'il participe au concert en ami, ça va être une super surprise pour les spectateur et vous allez mettre le feu ! Ca fera parler de vous ! En plus ces messieurs de Gaia pourraient bien tenter le coup. »

« Il suffit pas que les gens parlent de nous m'exclamait-je. »

Nana prend son portable. Alors elle va vraiment l'appeler ?

« Ah Ren ? J'ai un truc à te demander. »

Je lui saute dessus

« Nana Qu'est ce que tu fais de ta fierté ?! »

« Je l'ai déjà abandonnée y a bien longtemps ! Me réplique t-elle. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander, fait la voix de Ren. Au fait je suis au courant pour Shin. »

« S'il te plaît joue avec nous, juste pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Désolé je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce coup là. »

Je m'éloigne, je sais déjà que c'est foutu.

Oulala leur conversation dérape.

Elle raccroche l'air un peu sonné. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je devrais lui parler non ?

« Ca n'a pas marché, me dit Asami »

« Evidemment, je réponds. »

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est Yasu. Il m'explique qu'il n'y a que sa famille qui est autorisé à le voir. La tournée est annulée et ils vont proposer à Nana de passer en solo. Je raccroche.

Quand je pense que ça y est ? Blast c'est finit j'ai envie de remonter le temps et de garder Shin dans ma chambre. Mais c'est impossible. Je monte me coucher. La journée a été épuisante. Asami dort avec moi.

« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire moi ? Demandai-je. Est-ce que j'aurai du boulot si je reste à l'agence malgré tout ? »

« Ca va aller Nobu. Tu sais composer. Tu trouveras bien quelque chose. »

Le matin je reçois un sms de Yasu qui me dit que Nana a accepté pour sa carrière solo mais qu'elle va tout faire pour garder Blast en vie.

Je suis heureux pour elle, mais cela veut dire que je ne jouerais plus de guitare parce que jamais je ne composerais pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Je vais finalement reprendre l'auberge ? Mais que vont dire mes parents si je leur ramène une fille comme Asami. Et ai-je vraiment envie d'être avec elle au point de la présenter a mes géniteurs ?

GARGOUILLE

Je me lève, Asami est déjà au boulot. Je mange. Prend une douche et m'habille. Je lis un manga. Puis ne pouvant plus résister. J'appelle le commissariat. Je demande si il est possible de voir Shin et je précise mon identité. Et là on me dit :

« Ah, Nobu, c'est donc un mec de son groupe ! Il me semble que la seule chose de compréhensible que ton ami a réussi a prononcé est ton prénom. Bon écoute normalement on devrait vous faire attendre deux ou trois jours. Mais personne de sa famille n'est venu. Pas même son grand frère. Passe vers seize heure et demande à voir le chez Agatsuma. »

Je passe l'après midi allongé a écouter les chansons que finalement on ne jouera jamais en salle.

15h30, je me met du gel et me met le parfum que Nana ma acheté et que je porte depuis le lycée. Le flacon est bientôt vide. Une fois prêt je laisse un mot glacial à Asami qui me tape sur les nerfs. Aller savoir pourquoi.

_« Pas là. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ton amiE » _

Dix minutes plus tard je suis arrivé. Je demande le chef Agatsuma comme prévu. Il me sert la main et en échange de son service il me demande une photo et un autographe pour sa nièce. Puis il m'indique la cellule.

J'observe Shin avant de rentrer. Qu'il est beau pour ses dix-sept ans ! Il a l'air si mûr. Mais il a encore maigri. Mon cœur se serre un peu à cette pensé. Pourquoi suis-je aussi sensible par rapport a lui en ce moment ? Ce pourrait-il que…Je l'aime ?

III- Eux

Depuis qu'Agatsuma avait annoncé la visite de Nobu dans l'après midi, Shin ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait s'excuser. Lui raconté. Mais aussi lui avoué combien il aimait son odeur ses yeux, son rire. Même sa façon d'être lui, lui plaisait.

Car malgré ses sentiments toujours présents pour Reira il reconnaissait aimer Nobu.

Shin sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant passé Nobu et sa chaleur. Le bassiste se leva mais tous ses plans tombèrent à l'eau. Il ne pu que murmurer « Pardon » En baissant la tête.

Il se rapprocha mais ce fut le guitariste qui le prit dans ses bras. Shin se laissa aller à son étreinte. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Nobu. Ce dernier le serra plus fort et sentit les mains de Shin se glisser sous son T-shirt.

Agatsuma sourit et referma la porte sans bruit.

Shin releva son visage et en un éclair Nobu revit son rêve. Il su que la seule personne qu'il voulait était désormais ce jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Shin ferma les yeux et Nobu posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation de chaleur les enivra tous les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Toujours plus fort. Leurs langues jouant joyeusement. Heureuses de s'être enfin trouvées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent le temps de retrouver leurs respirations. Nobu sourit à son nouvel amant. Ce dernier le lui rendit.

« Shin, Il faut que je te dise un truc. »

Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui s'était assit. Shin vit dans les yeux de Nobu une flamme qu'il avait tant rêvé de voir. Son esprit s'enflamma.

Nobu s'assit à son tour, sur Shin. De là il sentait très bien dans quel état se trouvait le bassiste, mais ils étaient dans un commissariat. Ca attendra. Il lui fit un bisou dans le cou.

« Je t'aime, lui susurrât-il à l'oreille.»

Ils s'embrassèrent. S'enlacèrent. Caressant chaque parcelle de peau de leur vis-à-vis sans trop en faire.

« Dis le moi encore, supplia Shin avec un regard flamboyant. »

* * *

** Toute fière parce qu'elle a beaucoup écrit  
**

**Sa vous a plus ? Moi j'ai mal au bras ! Oui parce qu'avant de le taper je l'écrit sur une vrai enfin sur DES vrais feuilles avec un vrais stylos **

**Jsuis assez contente pour une fois j'ai bien réussi a faire une longue fic. Mais Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas lu le tome 18 je suis vraimen désolé. L'arrestation de Shin est totalment vraie ! Tout comme l'arrêt de la tournée. Si vous avez des question, remarque, critique n'hésitez pas ! Review ;) Biisouuux et merci a ceux qui ont lu D !**


End file.
